1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle burglar-alarm system and more particularly, to a wireless vehicle burglar-alarm system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to protect against thieves or accidental conditions, a car owner may install a vehicle burglar-alarm system in the car. When leaved the car, the car owner initiates the vehicle burglar-alarm system, driving a set of sensors to detect different locations inside the car.
When an abnormal condition occurred, for example, when a person intruded into the car, the respective sensor is induced to turn on the alarm, causing the alarm to produce a loud and sharp sound to threaten the thief or to call the car owner to the parking place.
The loud and sharp sound of the alarm of a conventional vehicle burglar-alarm system may effectively threaten a thief, however it may be not hearable to the car owner who is far away from the parking place. In this case, the car owner cannot take the necessary measures. Further, when a wrecker is removing the car from the parking place, the car owner cannot know the situation even if the alarm of the vehicle burglar-alarm system is initiated. In this case, the car owner knows the fact that the car was removed by a wrecker only when returned to the parking place. These problems occurred just because the vehicle burglar-alarm system does not have the function of actively informing the car owner of any abnormality of the car on the real time. Further, the loud sharp sound of the alarm of a vehicle burglar-alarm system produces a noise to the surrounding.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless vehicle burglar-alarm system that eliminates the aforesaid problems.